Diamond Street
by LiVinG iN a RaiNBoWwoNdErLaNd
Summary: Various drabbles involving various characters of the Mortal Instruments. 1st chapter: Afraid. ten-year-old Jace Wayland feels all alone in the Institute and contemplates his new family. Seventeen-year old Jace Morgenstern isn't feeling all that different.


Hey to everyone out there!

This is going to be a series of prompts that I finally decided to post. Most of them were given to me in school (mostly during Physics and Maths) and are one of the few things keeping me sane during those lessons.

If you think title seems totally random, I can assure you that it is. I couldn't come up with anything on my own, so I opened a random page and there it is. You could say these are the "diamonds" of my drabble collection I suppose. -.-

Enjoy! :)

**About this chapter: **You'll notice that this is divided into two parts, the first taking place shortly after Jace arrived at the Lightwoods (after Valentine faked his death). The second part takes place during City of Ashes, just after Valentine left Jace alone in the dungeons of the Silent City after having stolen the Mortal Sword.

**Disclaimer: **(I'll only say this once.) I do indeed own all books of the Mortal Instrument series, but I'm very sorry to say that the amazing Cassandra Clare is the one who came up with all of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Afraid <strong>

Jace had never been someone to be afraid of many things. And on the rare occasion he actually was scared he managed to hide it pretty well.

_You were never afraid of the dark._

_What kind of ten-year-old is never afraid of the dark?_

He still remembered sitting in his new room in the New York Institute. On his bed, not even having fully realized he was going to live here for the next years. Until he turned eighteen at least. For a ten year old boy eight years seem like a lifetime.

He had his arms wrapped around his legs, which were pressed to his chest. It was winter and he was shivering, his silk pajama not spending much warmth. He could hear _her_ voice through the walls. Maryse's voice.

He didn't know what to make of her or of Robert Lightwood. He knew he should be grateful for them taking him in, but he couldn't help but feel resentment towards them and his new home.

He already missed the green hills of Idris and the glass towers of Alicante glittering in the distance. And he felt as if those people were meant to replace his father.

He almost laughed. No, that wasn't something he needed to worry about. After all he had never known his mother and he needed no replacement for something he had never known and Robert Lightwood was just an average Shadowhunter. There was nothing special about him, whereas his father had emanated power and had an air about him that practically compelled you to respect him, to be awed by him even. Robert had not even an ounce of the charisma or the charm his father had possessed. He was nothing compared to Michael Wayland.

Maryse's singing got softer and then quieted down completely. She had a pretty voice, Jace thought. He couldn't quite understand what she was singing – the walls dammed the noise – but he had soon noticed the song was in French and he could decipher some words.

As he was left in silence, staring wide-eyed into the darkness, he couldn't help but think that no matter how powerful or smart his father had been, he had left him alone.

Alone in a world that he could not yet understand.

Silent tears ran down Jace's cheeks.

* * *

><p>Over the years his opinion of the Lightwoods had changed. Even if only slowly. He had even come to like those kids he had despised the first time he met them. He realized – with time – that he was not alone in the world, even when isolating himself.<p>

Now that he was once again alone in the darkness, shaking from the biting cold that seemed to have gotten even worse, the silence being so thick it was choking him, the edges of his vision blurring, he was thinking of how his father had once again left him alone. Had left him afraid. Afraid of the future. Afraid there might not be any future to be afraid of. Afraid of being alone.

As he fought a losing battle against his closing eyelids he seemed to hear a soft voice singing through the walls. The voice steady and sweet, promising light and warmth.

Jace felt almost peaceful when his eyes shut and he was surrounded by a comfortable darkness. A French song playing in his mind.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review to tell me what you think. Constructive critism is more than welcome :)<p>

More will be up soon!

rih


End file.
